


The Ancient and Noble House Potter

by KilannaD



Series: Stepping Over the Edge [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, History of House Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 01:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19285495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilannaD/pseuds/KilannaD
Summary: Details of House Potter and it's crest, as well as it's members as they appear in my story, L'appel du Vide.





	The Ancient and Noble House Potter

 

 **The Beginning**  

Unlike some Olde Families, the Potters can track their History back to the very beginning. Linfred of Stinchcombe, born early in Lady Magick’s year Twelve Thousand Forty-Two, has left behind the impression of an eccentric Potion Master, who spent his years acting as a minor Healer in the area of his home and making incredible advances. Many knew him as “The Potterer”, which later became corrupted into his Noble Family’s name; Potter.

In Lady Magick’s year Twelve Thousand Eighty, Linfred began actively selling the many Healing Potions he created, and, the then only Hundred-Eighty-Three year old Wise Men’s Council, awarded him an Order of High Merlin for his gifts to the Magick World. He was then, not two years later, raised to the rank of Noble. Lord Linfred took two mirrored golden oaks on a field of red as his crest, to symbolize that one must always have the courage to do what they wish, but also the intelligence to know when to stand strong and when to find calmer solutions, even if it means leaning on another. He famously believed that balance was important in life, just as a reflection would show a different angle of yourself, so must you be able to think from different sides. The House Watchwords, Neart na Gcomhghuaillithe, come from an Irish saying that Linfred’s wife, the Lady Aife Potter, once told him; “If you cannot find strength in yourself, find strength in your allies”. Thus the words Neart na Gcomhghuaillithe; Strength of Allies.

In Lady Magick’s year Twelve Thousand Eighty-Seven, Miss Iolanthe Peverell married Lord Linfred’s eldest son, the Heir Apparent Hardwin Potter. As a wedding gift, then Lord Cadmus Peverell of Peverell gained the support of his Most Ancient allies and supported the Potter’s rise to Ancient and Noble.

Since such time, the Ancient and Noble House Potter has allied itself by word, Magick, and matrimony, to various other notable Houses. The House has many Noble and Great members, each written within these pages so that future Lords and Ladies may understand the great past of the House Potter.

 

**Jameson Charles Potter, Lily Marigold Potter nee Evans**

James Potter, only son of Lord Charles Potter and Dorea Potter nee Black, born March 27 1960. Sorted into Gryffindor, Quidditch Chaser (captain in sixth and seventh years) and Head Boy. Sided with Dumbledore in the War against Voldemort. Married Lily Marigold Evans (born January 30 1960, Gryffindor prefect and Head Girl) in September of 1978. Had one son, Hadrian James Potter, on July 31 1980. Both were killed by the Dark Lord Voldemort (nee Tom Riddle) on October 31 1981.

James was an animagus (stag) as well as an Auror. Lily was an accomplished witch and on the path of a charms mastery before her death. They both went into hiding under the Fidelus Charm with Peter Pettigrew as their Secrete Keeper. They were betrayed, and died protecting their son. 

 

**Hadrian James Potter**

Harry Potter, only son of James Potter and Lily Potter (nee Evans), born July 31 1980. Sorted into Gryffindor, Quidditch Seeker. 

Harry Potter survived the Killing Curse when he was fifteen months old (how is unknown), and has been known as the Boy-Who-Lived since. 


End file.
